The longterm goal of the proposed research is to develop behavioral treatments for epilepsy and headache as adjuncts and/or alternatives well established therapeutic regimens. Requisite for achieving this goal are the following objectives: (1) To identify the effective procedural variables in treatment programs utilizing biofeedback alone or in conjunction with other behavioral techniques; (2) To develop physiological and/or psychometric predictors of successful behavioral treatments for particular patient populations; (3) To employ the information gained in developing optimally effective behavioral treatment procedures. Our first experiment on epileptic subjects has been completed, and has produced results which demonstrate that operant conditioning of electroencephalographic (EEG) activity can lead to a reduction in seizure rate, but that the sensorimotor rhythm (SMR) which has been hypothesized as playing a critical role in this effect is neither sufficient nor necessary for decreasing seizure frequency. However, a signalled "time-out" (TO) contingent on both epileptiform EEG and large amplitude electromyographic (EMG) activity, employed in all previous reports of successful reduction through SMR conditioning, may be important. We have also completed the first stage of the headache research. We have compared subjects receiving EMG feedback plus relaxation training to those receiving relaxation training alone and have found significant improvement in both groups but no difference between groups. We are continuing with the next stage of the research project in which we will compare the effects of temperature and EMG feedback on both tension and migraine headaches.